Keeping A Secret Safe
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: This takes place the day after Shloomp! There It Is! This has nothing to do with my Blackmailed story. This is a separate oneshot. NomiRandy has returned and has taken control of Randy. Theresa gets heartbroken by NomiRandy once again. Howard is fighting with the Nomicon and Theresa feels as if she's useless. Will Randy be saved from NomiRandy's clutches? RandyxTheresa. ONESHOT!


Randy slept in his bunk bed without the bottom bunk soundly. Unknowingly to him, the NinjaNomicon began to glow in his backpack. The book was shaking and fell out of the bag with a thump. Randy groaned and turned over, "Five more minutes mom…" he murmured before snores filled the room again.

The Nomicon burst open and a hooded figure jumped out. The figure looked up at Randy smirking. Randy, sensing something was off, turned to the floor and went wide eyed. The hooded figure covered Randy's mouth and he struggled, but was soon knocked unconscious. The hooded figure laughed softly and his eyes glowed a bright red, "Your time is up," he said smirking.

* * *

"Cunningham!" Howard stomped up the stairs of his best friend's house, "Your mom told me to…" Howard trailed off when he opened the door to Randy's room and found it empty, "Cunningham? Uh…Ms. Cunningham! Did Randy already leave?"

"I don't think so!" Ms. Cunningham called, "Is he not in his room?"

"No," Howard came downstairs.

Ms. Cunningham hummed, "He must've already gone to school," she said.

"But he never leaves without me!" Howard yelled.

Ms. Cunningham shrugs, "Head onto school, Howard," she said, "I don't want you getting in trouble."

Howard sighed, "Yes ma'am…" he said dejected.

* * *

Howard walked into the school grumbling. Suddenly, he ran into his sister, "Oaf," they said, "Hey!"

Heidi groaned, "Can't you control your friends?" she asked, "Andy has been bugging me since he got here!" she walked off in a huff.

Howard was confused, but then quickly angered. Howard stomped over to Randy's locker and found said boy looking inside, "What the juice, Cunningham?!" Howard yelled, "Why'd you leave without me?!"

Randy turned to Howard and he took a step back, "You…" he said shocked.

Randy chuckled and pulled his hood over his head smirking. Howard glared, "Where's Randy?!" he yelled.

"I am Randy."

"No," Howard said seriously, "You're NomiRandy!"

"Is that what you call me?" NomiRandy half-closed his red eyes, smirking.

"Where's Cunningham?!" Howard yelled.

NomiRandy laughed, "I'm Randy now…" he said smirking in Howard's face, "Your Randy is _gone_," with that said, NomiRandy closed his locker and walked off.

Howard stiffened and his backpack fell from his shoulder. NomiRandy didn't care about doing Ninja stuff. NomiRandy was going to be the destruction of Norrisville! NomiRandy…was going to flirt with his sister! Howard's face was paling, "Crud…" he whispered.

* * *

After first period ended, Howard tackled NomiRandy in the hallway, "Get off," NomiRandy stated calmly.

"Tell me where Cunningham is!" Howard yelled.

NomiRandy's eyes flashed red, "He's here…" he said, "Just locked away and will never be able to get free…so you'll have to deal with me," he pushed Howard off him smirking.

Howard was shocked. Howard watched as NomiRandy walked by Theresa Fowler, holding the flowers Randy, as the Ninja, gave her yesterday to destank her. NomiRandy stopped and glared at Theresa slightly. Howard narrowed his eyes at this. Suddenly, NomiRandy snatched flowers from her. Theresa gasped and turned quickly, "R-Randy?" she asked.

NomiRandy smirked, "You know I didn't give you these," Theresa went wide eye along with Howard, "The Ninja just told you that to turn you back," he smirked when Theresa started to tear up.

NomiRandy let the flowers fall to the ground and crushed them. He smirked and walked away. Theresa leaned against the lockers she was beside and began crying. Howard began panicking, "Resa!" he yelled hoping to get to her before the stank, "Resa!" Howard sat beside Theresa, "That's not Randy!"

Theresa looked at Howard, tears still falling, "What?" she whispered.

Howard started to panic when he saw green smoke, "I swear it!" he yelled panicked and waving the green smoke away from Theresa, "It's…uh…complicated, okay! Let's just say that's a…um…uh…split personality!" Howard said, "That's an evil side to Randy!"

Theresa blinked, "Split…personality?" she asked.

Howard pulled Theresa away from the green smoke, "Yeah!" Howard said, "It started showing up yesterday!"

Theresa was thinking it over as Howard continually pulled her away from the green smoke, "That's not Randy," Howard said, "You have to believe me."

The green smoke disappeared, "Okay…" she said, "How do we bring him back?"

Howard sighed with relief, "I don't know," he said, "NomiRandy…uh, what we decided to call this other personality, says Randy is locked away and can't be let out…"

Theresa wiped her eyes with her long sleeve, "There has to be a way…" she said, "Howard…" Theresa said, "Do you know if Randy actually gave the Ninja those flowers to give to me?"

"Yes," Howard stated a little too quickly, "I mean…I don't actually know exactly what happened…but I'm pretty sure the Ninja wouldn't play a joke like that!"

Theresa looked at Howard confused, "Uh…right…" she said, "So…what do we do?"

"I was kinda hopin' you could think of something…" Howard said.

"But you know him best," Theresa argued.

"I know Randy," Howard stated, "This isn't Randy."

"Right…" Theresa said, "I'll try to think of something…Meet me at my locker after second?"

"Deal…" Howard said, "Now I better go find NomiRandy and make him go to class before he gets Randy grounded…."

Theresa nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Theresa stared at NomiRandy as he openly flirted with a group of girls while leaning against some lockers, "Hey Resa," Theresa jumped and turned to Howard, "So…any ideas?"

"No…" Theresa whispered.

"Well…I may have one," Howard said nervously.

"Really?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah," Howard said, "NomiRandy didn't seem to like that you were all…well…crushy…on those flowers Randy gave you," Theresa blushed, "So…maybe you could somehow force our Randy back out."

"I don't know…" Theresa said nervously.

Howard noticed NomiRandy stop flirting and glare at his glowing backpack. Randy pulled the Nomicon out before tossing it away and continued to flirt making the girls giggle. Howard took the Nomicon, "This is your fault," Howard said to the book, completely forgetting that Theresa was beside him, "If you hadn't made NomiRandy in the first place…"

"Howard," Howard jumped, "Why are you talking to a book?"

Howard grumbled something, "No reason," he said.

The Nomicon began glowing. Theresa yelped, "I-is it supposed to glow?" she asked.

Howard glared at the book, "Your fault," Howard stated to the book and pulled Theresa into an abandoned hallway, "Fix this!"

The book opened and Theresa yelped along with Howard as they were pulled in. Howard landed hard on a doodle rock while Theresa was set gently down, "What the juice?!" Howard yelled, "That hurt!"

Theresa looked around, "Where are we?" she asked.

"It's called the NinjaNomicon," Howard stated, "Or as I like to call it…Fun Ruiner 3000!"

"Huh…Ninja…Nomicon?" Theresa asked.

"Fix this!" Howard yelled at the Nomicon, "You created that wonken piece of shoob! I want my best friend back!"

Theresa gasped and Howard looked at her, "Randy's the…" she trailed off.

"Yes," Howard said, "Don't breathe a word! Randy and the Nomicon will have my head! In fact…don't even tell Cunningham you know!"

Theresa about fainted, but a gently doodle hand pushed her back up, "Whoa…" she said looking at the purple hand.

"So, are you going to fix this or what?" Howard asked the Nomicon with his arms crossed.

Words appeared in front of them. _**One emotion can be the death or savior of a Ninja…**_ "What the juice does that mean?!" Howard yelled, "We don't have time for this stupid thing you and Randy go through all the time! NomiRandy is shoobing up everything! If someone gets stanked then there ain't gonna be a Ninja!"

Theresa gulped. Suddenly, flashing arrows started pointing to Theresa, "Um…why are they pointing at me?" she asked shyly.

"How the juice should I know?!" Howard yelled before falling onto his back, "Once again!" Howard said sarcastically, "You shine down on the world with your impossible riddles!"

Theresa watched as the arrows disappeared. Howard groaned, "Just tell us how to get Randy back before someone gets stanked!" Howard yelled.

Storm clouds appeared over them and thunder sounded loudly. Theresa yelped, "I-I think you made it mad…" she said.

Howard was suddenly struck by lightning. Howard coughed up some smoke, "Ya don't say…" Howard said glaring at Theresa, "If I didn't want Randy back…this book could go rot in a hole!"

Lightning struck beside Howard and he yelped before hiding behind Theresa. The Nomicon didn't seem to hate her. Theresa gulped, "U-um…we don't understand what you want Mr…Ms…um…Ninja? Nomicon?" she said nervously.

A purple stream of smoke moved around Theresa softly and poked Howard in the eyes when it got to him. "Ow!" Howard yelled, "I get it!" he yelled, "We don't like each other! Now would you please just leave me alone!?"

Howard got a slap in the head as an answer, "What the juice!?" Howard yelled, "Aw forget this! Just tell us how to get Randy back!"

A scroll appeared and opened revealing moving pictures, "A movie?" Howard asked, "This is no time to be watching a movie!"

Howard got slapped by a green hand, "Ow!" Howard yelled, "Would you quit that!?"

Theresa ignored Howard yelling at the Nomicon and watched the pictures. One was of a ninja, which Theresa assumed was supposed to represent Randy. The little ninja was suddenly overtaken by something evil. Theresa assumed this represented NomiRandy. The little ninja was constantly battling for control. This gave Theresa slightly hope that Randy was still inside NomiRandy somewhere. Suddenly, a girl entered the picture. Theresa tilted her head confused. The girl hugged the little ninja and the evil was cast out. Theresa blinked, "What the juice is that supposed to mean?" Howard asked.

The scroll suddenly hit Howard in the head, "OW!" Howard yelled, "You stupid book! 800-years-old my butt! You're acting like a three-year-old!"

"Love…" Theresa said causing Howard to turn to her, "Is…is that the emotion you were talking about, NinjaNomicon?"

The Nomicon gave a green thumbs up and a purple arrow pointed to Theresa. Theresa blushed, "Um…" she said nervously, "That's sweet and all, but I don't think Randy likes me like that…I mean…doesn't he have to like me in order for it to work?"

"Resa, he told me you smelled like rainbows…" Howard said deadpanned while rubbing his head, "Cunningham isn't the brightest bulb in the pack when it comes to stuff like this, but trust me…he has a thing for you…Now, can we leave before I get a concussion?!"

Theresa was blushing, but then suddenly yelped when they were tossed out of the Nomicon. Theresa and Howard jumped out of their trances, "Ow…" Howard muttered, "Great…the pain followed me out…"

Theresa and Howard stood up and saw NomiRandy with a giant group of girls surrounding him as he danced. Theresa put a hand on the wall, "I don't know if I can do this…" she said.

"Sure you can," Howard said, "We just have to get the shoob away from the shoobs."

Theresa gulped, "Stay here and I'll get him over here…" Howard said.

"H-Howard…" Theresa trailed off because Howard was already heading over.

Theresa whined slightly. Howard pushed the crowd around NomiRandy away, "Alright! Nothing to see here! Get lost you shoobs!" he yelled.

The crowd disappeared and NomiRandy looked at Howard annoyed, "Well, if it isn't the Fun Police," he said coolly.

"Hey!" Howard yelled, "I ain't no fun police! And we are getting Randy back!"

NomiRandy chuckled, "Good luck, Howard," he said; eyes flashing red, "I have him in so deep that in less than ten minutes…he'll be gone for good…"

Howard growled, "You…are coming with me…" he dragged NomiRandy by his hood.

"What the juice?" NomiRandy said annoyed when he was thrown into a wall of the hall.

NomiRandy then noticed Theresa, "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

Theresa winced, "Oh shut it you shoob," Howard snapped, "Theresa…"

"Um…uh…" Theresa said nervously.

NomiRandy chuckled, "Eight minutes and counting," he said standing up and brushing off his hoodie, "You might as well give up now…"

Howard pounced on NomiRandy. Theresa yelped, "Give Randy back!" Howard yelled.

NomiRandy rolled his eyes and easily flipped Howard off him, "For the final time," he smirked, "I _am_ Randy now…"

Suddenly, a robot crashed through the wall. Theresa yelled in fear, covering her head, "Resa!" Howard yelled.

Theresa was about to run, but was suddenly grabbed. She screamed so high pitched that you'd think she was in a horror film, "Resa!" Howard yelled.

Howard turned to NomiRandy, "Randy! You have to save her! Ninja out! Ninja out!" he yelled.

NomiRandy laughed, "I don't do Ninja…" he said before turning around.

Theresa screamed and NomiRandy froze in his movements, "What?" NomiRandy growled.

Howard realized what was happening a lot faster than he figured out the riddle in the Nomicon, "Randy! Theresa will _die_ if you don't get out there!" Howard yelled, "You know how McFist likes his Ninja destroying robots! They don't care who's in the way!"

NomiRandy grabbed his head, "No!" he yelled, "You can't escape!"

"Come on Cunningham!" Howard yelled then winced as Theresa's shrieking and crying came to his ears, "Cunningham!"

NomiRandy was shaking, but he was still in control. Howard looked outside and yelped, "Cunningham!" he yelled, "The robot's figured out Theresa isn't the Ninja! It's going to drop her off the roof! Cunningham!"

Theresa's scream seemed to finish whatever internal battle was going because Randy had removed his hood, taken the Ninja mask, put it on, and jumped out towards the roof in less than two seconds. Howard cheered, "Take that you shoob!" he yelled and started cheering.

* * *

Theresa was screaming as she was dangling over the edge. Of course tears were streaming down her face…she was over the edge of the roof! Theresa tried gripping the robots arm in hopes of not falling to her doom, but those tries proved to be completely useless when she felt herself fall. She screamed and covered her eyes and subconsciously curling in on herself, "Ninja snatch and grab!" Theresa's eyes snapped open when she felt herself rising then completely stop moving.

Theresa looked up with teary eyes, "Are you okay?" Randy, as the Ninja, asked.

Theresa clung to Randy's neck crying, "Whoa…" Randy said, "Uh…robot, need to defeat, and I can't do that with you clinging to me…"

Theresa didn't listen. She was completely terrified, "Uh oh," Randy suddenly said before picking Theresa up and jumping out of the way of the robots attack, "Hey, hey," Randy said trying to calm Theresa enough to where she wouldn't be clinging to him, "You're okay. You're okay…Whoa!" Randy quickly dodged another attack, "Okay… this is not working…Ninja Retreat!" Randy quickly ran away.

Theresa continued to cry into Randy's neck, "Hey, hey," Randy said softly, "You're okay," Theresa looked around and saw that she was in an abandoned classroom, "You're okay…"

Theresa clung to Randy, "Hey…" Randy said gently, "Hey, I have to go defeat that robot before someone gets hurt. Can you let go?"

Theresa shook her head quickly. Randy sighed, "I'll be back in two minutes…" Randy said, "I promise. Two minutes…"

Randy and Theresa heard the collapsing of lockers. Theresa shook in fear, "Two minutes," Randy said, "That's all I need."

Theresa gulped, but released Randy, but was still shaking. Randy took out his sword, "I'll be back," he said before disappearing with a call of "Smoke Bomb". Theresa coughed and tried to wave the smell away.

Theresa gripped a desk as she tried to calm down her shaking and breathing. Suddenly, that smell came back and Theresa turned, "Told ya I'd be back," Randy, still as the Ninja, said, "Are you doing okay?"

"S-still a little shaken up…" she whispered.

Randy placed a hand on Theresa's shoulder, "Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day," he said, "I'm sure your parents and teachers would completely understand."

Theresa nodded, "R-right…" she said.

Randy nodded and backed away, "Well I have to get going," he said, but was stopped when Theresa grabbed his arm, "Hmm?"

"I…just wanted to say thanks," she said softly, "And…sorry for putting you through so much trouble…"

"Hey," Randy said, "It's not your fault. It's mine for not being here quick enough. Don't blame yourself, okay?"

Theresa nodded and backed away, "Head home," Randy said raising his arm, "Smoke Bomb!"

Theresa coughed and tried to get rid of the smell once again. She stared at the place where Randy once was, "I'll let you tell me…" she whispered, "Welcome back Randy…" she then shakily walked towards the door.

* * *

"Cunningham!" Howard hugged his hoodless best friend, "You're back!"

Randy grunted, "Howard?" he asked, "Uh…where'd I go?"

Howard looked at Randy shocked, "You don't remember!?" he yelled.

"No…?" Randy said confused.

Howard than began to explain how NomiRandy returned and locked him away and was about to be in control forever until Theresa got captured by the robot and he broke free. Leaving out that Theresa knew he was the Ninja…he really didn't want to go through that. Randy blinked in shock, "Really?" he asked.

Howard nodded, "I'd say you were cutting it pretty close dude," he said, "Resa was almost a goner."

Randy looked guilty, "Aw come on, Cunningham," Howard said, "Resa's fine and your back. It wasn't your fault. It was all NomiRandy's doing."

"Yeah…" Randy said nodding, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks buddy."

Howard smiled and nodded, "Now, let's head to lunch!" he called.

Randy followed Howard, but then stopped, "You go on buddy," he said, "There's something I want to do first."

"Alright," Howard said, "Just be back in time for third! Your mom's already going to kill you if she finds out NomiRandy made you skip first."

Randy winced, "Right…" he said, "I'll see you in class buddy."

Randy walked out of the school building.

* * *

Theresa's mother had fixed her a nice hot bowl of soup and wrapped her in a nice fuzzy blanket before she had to get back to work. Theresa was slowly calming down and relaxing against the couch while her soup cooled. She couldn't eat hot stuff, it made her tongue feel weird. She turned when there was a knock on the door. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself as she got up and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole of the door and was shocked. She opened the door, "R-Randy?" she asked.

Randy smiled, "Hey Fowler," he said, "Listen…Howard told me…about what happened."

Theresa tilted her head curious, "About…my other personality," Randy said nervously.

"Oh…" Theresa said softly.

"Um, look," Randy said, "I don't remember anything that happened, but…" he pulled out a bouquet of red roses.

Theresa was shocked. These were more full of life and bright then the one he gave her yesterday. Randy rubbed his neck, "Yeah…um," he said nervously, a slightly blush on his cheeks, "What NomiRandy said wasn't true. I…I did give the Ninja the flowers…after I turned back. I would never flirt with Heidi…she can't even remember my name."

Theresa smiled and took the roses sniffing them softly, "They're beautiful Randy, thank you," she said blushing slightly.

Randy rubbed the back of his head and coughed awkwardly, "Right…um…I have to get back to school," he said pointing behind him, "Um…hope you feel better soon…"

Theresa smiled, "Alright," she said, "Thanks again Randy."

Randy turned and walked away. Theresa closed the front door and leaned against it. She sniffed the flowers again smiling. She walked back into the living room and put the roses in vase and rubbed the petals gently. Theresa looked out the window and smiled at nothing in particular before sitting on the couch once again and eating her soup.

**A/N Okay, so I had just watch Shloomp! There It Is! And I couldn't stop squealing. I also think NomiRandy has the potential to be a GREAT villain, better than McFist at least. This was just a oneshot. If I get another idea that could go along with this then it'll become a twoshot, but for now it's just a ONESHOT. I do NOT own Randy Cunningham! And I'll try to get the sequel to Blackmailed up soon. Hope you all enjoyed this story.**


End file.
